


All Buttoned Up

by vanillafluffy



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, POV Outsider, Post V-Day, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/pseuds/vanillafluffy
Summary: Set shortly after the end of the first movie. Eggsy returns to the Kingsman tailor's shop for assistance.For the prompt: "Any Kingsman staff member, outside pov of Eggsy Unwin post V-day"





	All Buttoned Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



The tailor’s shop is quiet this afternoon, which is just as well. They’re short-staffed after losing several men to the V-Day madness. Only one employee is currently in the front of the store: Albert Vickers first apprenticed at Kingsman in 1977 and has worked his way up to senior clerk. He knows all its secrets and keeps them close.

The discrete bell at the front door peels its silvery tone and the clerk looks up from the waistcoat he’s been arranging on a mannequin with a suitable tie.

“Good morning, Mr. Vickers.” 

It’s that young Unwin lad, the one brought in by poor Mr. Hart. Looked like a gangster that day, he had, in garish, sloppy-fitting clothes. Today, he’s wearing one of the trim suits they fitted for him, but he’s still not entirely presentable…. “You’ve lost a button, sir.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. I shoulda unbuttoned before engaging in vigorous fisticuffs.” He winces, a bit chagrined. He’s a cheeky young pup, but for all his rough edges, Vickers rather likes him. “Had to school my stepfather and his mates. Why is it so many good people died and plankers like that are still walking around, I ask you?”

“I really couldn’t say, Mr. Unwin, but I’ll be happy to repair that for you straightaway.” The card in their files with his measurements lists him as ‘Unwin, Gary (Eggsy)’, but he’d rather err on the side of propriety. Eggsy? Ugh.

He’s right about the random nature of losses around the world. Why, indeed? The organization has been decimated…hardly surprising, Vickers supposes, since the nature of their work would’ve placed them in harm’s way. Will it survive? Hopefully--but at least quality tailoring is still appreciated.

As he skillfully sews on a replacement button, the Kingsman clerk regards Unwin thoughtfully. He’s gazing at a display of suiting fabrics, his mind clearly elsewhere. He’s not so fidgety as he’d been that first day. He’s settled; that restless energy of his has been tempered and given purpose--he’s seen other young men transform over the years, but few as markedly as this one. Some of that can be attributed to rigorous training, no doubt, but surely the tragic events of V-Day have also played a part.

“There you are, sir. Good as new.”

“Thanks, Mr. Vickers.” Unwin shrugs into the repaired jacket, glancing into the mirror to make sure it’s settled properly. “Of course, now I’ll go home and hang it up. I’ve moved my mum and sis in with me and were’re still rearranging things. You wouldn’t know anyone who wants a taxidermied dog, would you?”

Vickers, who knows the whole mad story of Mr. Pickles, can’t repress a chuckle. “Alas, no. Does he not get on with JB, then?”

“Tell ya the truth, JB’s a bit spooked. I think he’s afraid he’ll wind up the same way.” Unwin shakes his fair head, smiling. “But we’ll manage. Ta, Mr. Vickers--I’ll be seeing you!”

He saunters out of the shop. Vickers watches him go; yes, there are still some rough edges, but he’s more polite than a lot of the upper-crust lads who’ve been through here. That sort tends to behave as if he’s part of the furnishings. Catch them apologizing for damaging their suits! Perhaps the new world won’t be so bad with a young man like Eggsy Unwin in it.

…


End file.
